Shitaka Uchiha
by fakeaway6200
Summary: A girl survivor of the Uchiha clan.This is how she survives in the world.This is just my first story!Note:It may seem crappy a little.I am trying to make it good as possible,though It may also contain spoilers
1. Return to the village

The Shitaka Uchiha girl

Its been a long time since that day Itachi killed his clan.Its kind of suprising to think he killed them,but what if he missed one?This is the story of a girl named Shitaka.Shitaka Uchiha.How she survived the brutal and gruesome rage of Itachi.

"I knew Sasuke for a long time now.His brother never really paid much attention to me,"pondered Shitaka,"But why?Itachi never seemed this demented in my eyes."she thought. Shitaka walked her way in the deep night back to Konoha after her mother said to flee.She missed her warmth of home,and a family. "My dad used to tell me stories of the mangekyou sharingan,but I never paid any attention for that."Shitaka thought. Suddenly,she stopped.Her eyes widened like she was terrified.She thunk she found the reason Itachi killed the clan.She soon redeemed herself and kept walking.She reached the gates of Konoha not too long or not to soon. "My,my little girl,"said the guard,"What are you doing all the way out here?"he asked. Shitaka kept looking down.

The other guard examined Shitaka,too. "Hey,remeber when the Uchiha's were killed by that Itachi guy?"The other guard asked. "Yeah,everybody remembers that."The other answered back. "Well,this may be a survivor,"said the other guard,"You may never know."The guard explained. Shitaka looked up. "Yes,I am from the Uchiha clan."Shitaka blurted. The guards stared. The guards agreed to let her in.It was late.She made her way to a apartment.The same one Naruto stays at.The manager looked at Shitaka. "Hmm...this kid reminds me of Naruto."he thought. Shitaka was about to speak,when she was interrupted by the manager. "I know what your here for.I'll get you a room."he said. He took Shitaka to a room down the hall from Naruto's. "Here.this is your room,"The manager said,"Just remember the rent needs to be paid."he said. Shitaka looked up. "But since your just a lonely girl,i'll let you off."The manager smiled. Shitaka felt relieved there.She ran on the bed and took a nap.Days later,after Naruto came back from a mission after not succesfully bringing sasuke back,the manager and Shitaka became good friends.He knew she was a survivor from the Uchiha clan.She knew he was a very kind person.One day,the manager and Shitaka were having a conversation. "Shitaka."he asked. "Yeah,what is it?"she said. "Do you remember a kid named Naruto Uzamaki?"he asked. Shitaka's eyes widened.She remembered that name from long ago.

flashback

Naruto,Shikamaru,Choji,and Kiba were escaping detention from Iruka.Shitaka was standing behind the gate to the school when they ran out.Naruto bumped into Shitaka when she walked passed. "Oh,sorry th-Shitaka?"gasped Naruto. Naruto blushed a little.He also had a little crush on Shitaka.Shitaka tried to act like she wasn't spying on them.Back then,she wanted to be like them.Shitaka acted a little angry. "Grrr...NARUTO,"yelled Shitaka,"This'll be the one-THOUSANDTH time you bumped into me!"She shouted. "C'mon Naruto,before Iruka catches us!"warned Kiba. Naruto shook his head. "Seeya later,Shitaka!"waved Naruto. Shitaka let her breath out and looked down.She failed again to learn the ways of them.

"Of course I remember that name."Shitaka answered. The manager smiled. "Heh,I thought so."He added. Shitaka always looked to her friend,Mishima Uchiha for advice for spying. "I always wanted to be like Naruto,"said Shitaka,"I wanted to be hard minded for an unknown reason.I just felt the urge to be one."added Shitaka. The manager smiled more. "If you want to reunite with some old friends,Naruto is just down the hall from yours."The manager informed. Shitaka felt a happy feeling inside her. "He's on the right side of the end."added the manager. Shitaka felt relieved some people she knew were still her.Afterthe talk,Shitaka went to Naruto's room.She knocked softly.The door squeeked open. "Yeah,who's there?"asked Naruto. He was stunned to see the girl that seemed to yell at him like Sakura. "Shitaka,what're you doin' here?"Naruto asked. "I just came back from escaping.Naruto...did you hear about Itachi?"added Shitaka. Naruto's face face turned into a frustrated look. "Yeah,um,I think one reason why your here is for Sasuke,right?"he said. "Not exactly,but I would like to see him."Shitaka amswered. "I got some bad news for ya,"continued Naruto,"He turned into a real jurk and went to the evil side.You probably wont see him again untill a long time." Naruto shook a little. "But why would he do such a thing?"Shitaka asked desperately. Naruto seemed like he didn't want to answer,but he did anyway. "He wanted revenge from from what Itachi did.He wanted to get stronger,so before this,the sannin,Orochimaru,gave him a curse mark."he continued. Shitaka gasped. "My father told me about this curse mark.He told me somthing about his cousin..."thought Shitaka. "Shitaka,I think I know how you feel.Go see Sakura for now.I bet she would love to see you,"Naruto said,"She should be down shopping." Shitaka did what Naruto said and went to find Sakura.


	2. Seeing Sakura

Chapter 2-seeing sakura

Shitaka headed down to the shopping area to find Sakura.But instead of finding Sakura,She found Shikamaru.Shikamaru gasped when he spotted her. "Y-y-YOU!"he shouted. He started to breathe hard. "What?You can't stand a girl?"Shitaka smiled. "I thought you got slaughtered,"said Shikamaru,"But how did you servive?" "I escaped with the help of my mother!"answered Shitaka happily. But she tried to hide the sadness inside.Shikamaru guest that she was still feeling sadness. "Heh,you don't have to hide it.I know your sad."he said. Shitaka looked at him with her eyes wide open. "How did you know?"asked Shitaka. "Oh,I was just guessing."answered Shikamaru. Shitaka looked down.Shikamaru thought what to say. "Shitaka,don't feel down like that.We're here as your family."said Shikamaru. Shitaka looked back up at Shikamaru. "Thanks,that helps."Shitaka said. "I'm also guessing you didn't come down here to meet me,did you?"Shikamaru asked. "Yeah,i'm looking for Sakura."answered Shitaka. "Hmmm,I last saw her near the fruit section."added Shikamaru. Shitaka walked off.When she turned two courners,she met up with someone else.Shitaka gasped in the sight of Neji.Neji stopped dead in the sight to. "What?!Shitaka,your...here..."sighed Neji. "I know what your thinking,I'm standing right in front of you?"Shitaka said. Neji kept looking.Suddenly,someone came around the courner. "Neji,why did you walk off like that?"asked Tenten. Then,Tenten also stopped in the sight of Shitaka. "Are you guys gonna speak or what?"growled Shitaka. Neji opened his mouth. "Shitaka,how did you escape?asked Neji. Shitaka's eye twitched a little.She's realizing she might answer this question to everybody that ask.She answered anyway. "Well,my mom helped me escape,."said Shitaka."And I'm just getting back."she added. "Ooooh Shitaka,I remembered when I came over to your house.It was so nice over there!"Tenten smiled. "Sorry guys,I'm looking for Sakura.I can't talk for long." Shitaka ran passed Neji and Tenten,and headed down an ally.For some reason,Sakura was no where to be seen.She then had an idea to visit her home,so off she went.

KNOCK _KNOCK_!Shitaka knocked on the door.The door creeked slid slowly open. "Hello?"whispered a familier,but sad voice. It was Sakura. "Sakura its me,Shitaka."she said. "Shitaka?!"gasped Sakura.

flashback

Shitaka and Sakura were under a tree in Sakura's backyard. "Sakura."asked Shitaka. "Hmmm?"she said. "What do you think about Sasuke?"Shitaka asked. Sakura looked into the sky and smiled.She finally answered. "I think of him as a cutie looking for someone special in his life!And since your from his clan,your gonna help me!"answered Sakura. Shitaka smiled back. "Heh,I don't think he'll let just anybody into his life."said Shitaka. Sakura looked puzzled. "Then how did he accept you?"Sakura asked. "Uh,I don't know.Maybe the fact im in the same clan as him."Shitaka answered. Sakura looked back at the sky. "Well then,why don't you tell him I want to be accepted!"she laughed. Shitaka laughed,too.

Sakura looked at her a little longer. Shitaka put a smile on her face. "Hello Sakura."Shitaka greeted. Sakura started to speak. "Shitaka,where the hell have you been?!"shouted Sakura. Then she stopped. "Wait,how did you escape then?"added Sakura. Shitaka got back up after being knocked on the ground. "By the brave efforts of my mom,"answered Shitaka."She put her life on the line to save me." "Oh,don't be in.I was left to watch the house alone."Sakura smiled. She tried to keep Shitaka happy.Afterwards,Sakura and Shitaka were sitting under the same tree Sakura had back then. "You heard about Sasuke right?"Shitaka asked. "Yeah,I have."answered Sakura. She started to feel a little down herself. "Well,I was talking to Naruto about Sasuke.He said Orochimaru gave him a curse mark,"said Shitaka."I think he's with him right now." Sakura looked back up. "Maybe someday we'll bring him back.He can't run forever."put in Sakura. Shitaka thunk to herself. "I wonder how he might responds when he sees me."she thought. Sakura suddenly had an idea. "Hey Shitaka!I bet Ino would like to see you."Sakura smiled. "Ino?Ino Yamanaka?"said Shitaka. Sakura bobbed her head up and down. "C'mon!Let's go!"rushed Sakura. She pulled Shitaka along with her. "Hey,you don't have to be so rushy!"shouted Shitaka. Over some miles across the land,the akatsuki were doing some business. Itachi and Kisame were walking somewhere to find some food. "Itachi,whats on your mind?"asked Kisame. He asked this multiple times on their journey,but Itachi never answered. "Aw c'mon Itachi!Why don't you just tell ol' Kisame whats on your mind."Kisame said. Itachi finally answered. "I need to do some business."he said in a low voice. Kisame just stared at him. "But the boss said to also take this time to look for demons in humans while were finding some food,"said Kisame."So you probably don't have time to do business-"Kisame was interrupted. "Kisame,don't be curious.That annoys me."Itachi said. Kisame shut his mouth.He knew how strong Itachi was.But Kisame couldn't keep his mouth closed. "What type of business are you going to do?"Kisame asked. Itachi stopped.Kisame slightly bumped into him.Then he turned around with a mad look on his face. "Okay,I'm sorry!"begged Kisame. Itachi turned back around and mumbled something. "You talk to much."he said. Kisame just did a 'heh' and went on their way.


	3. Evil business

Shitaka Uchiha chap.3

Sasuke and Orichimaru were training like student and teacher.Orochimaru looked at Sasuke every time Sasuke did something amazing.He wanted Sasuke's body,because his body was getting weak.But Sasuke just wanted to get stronger to defeat Itachi.Orochimaru didn't know about Sasuke's plans,he just wanted a better body.While Itachi and Kisame were eating food,something came too his head. "Itachi,theres a 10/50 chance a demon would be in this town,because We know nothing much about this town."Kisame said. Itachi,with his straw hat covering his eyes,just stared at his food.Maybe Kisame didn't have anything planed out. "We should probably head out of this town and come back later when we know much about it,"said Kisame."Besides,we all know other than Naruto,a person with a demon inside is after us." Itachi still glared at his food.Kisame could tell by the way Itachi grasped his cup,was concerned about this person. "Also,what you told me about that girl you didn't kill,you mean to do that,right?"asked Kisame. Itachi put down his cup and looked at Kisame. "It wasn't worth it,like Sasuke."answered Itachi. Kisame did his evil Smile. "I knew you wanted the same reason like Sasuke."smiled Kisame. "Just remember if you talk to much about our plans here,someone will probably notice,and our plains will be foiled."informed Itachi.Kisame gulped down his food. "Me foil our plans?Yeah,right!"giggled Kisame. Itachi glared at Kisame angrily."You said that too loud again."growled Itachi. "Heh,I can't help it."Kisame smiled. A building behind the food stand,two town ninja's were talking to each other. "Hey,those are the akatsuki,right?"asked a ninja. "Yeah.Their wanted almost everywhere."answered the other ninja. They both decided to ambush them outside the town,although,Itachi could notice them nearby.They finished their food and started to leave the town.The ninja followed.By the time they reached outside,the two ninja jumped in front of them. "You two,stop where you are.Your under arrest,akatsuki."a ninja said. "What?I'm guessing you guys must know about us too from that leaf village?"Kisame grumbled. Just then,Itachi spoke. "I could feel you guys close by when we were in the town."Itachi eyed them.

The two ninja's looked at each other. "Hmph.Your still suppost to be put to death."said a ninja. Kisame started to get angry.He grabbed his sword.A ninja got a little terrified,but Itachi told him to put his sword down. "I'll handle this,"Itachi said lowly."SHARINGAN!" Suddenly,the two ninja stood still.They were inside the sharingan world.Two Itachi's stood still with a sword. "This will continue for the next 30 hours."the Itachi's said. The Itachi's,with force,jabbed the swords into the ninja's.They yelled a blood curdling scream while they died.When their eyes opened back up,2 hundred more Itachi's,with swords,were ready to jab swords into them. "Please,NO MORE!"wailed a ninja. The Itachi's didn't listen.They never do. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"they yelled. Outside the sharingan world,Itachi and Kisame were way ahead of them.After the fight,Kisame was board.He wanted to talk.

"You know pain will be quite disappointed in us after not retrieving a demon."Kisame said. Itachi walked fast paced. "Its not safe to stay in this area now."Itachi moaned. Kisame also was concerned about Itachi's eye's. "You know if you keep using your eye's so much,you will eventually become blind."Kisame glared. Itachi seemed to pay no attention to him. "It would be pitiful if Sasuke slaughtered you because you were blind."laughed Kisame. Itachi hit Kisame in his stomach.He spat up some saliva. "Don't talk about the situation like that."warned Itachi. "You didn't have to do it that hard..."gurgled Kisame. He spat up a little more saliva.Itachi took his fist down. "Let's just go back to base."Itachi said. "Ur,I'm not taking the blame when the boss goes off at us."Kisame gurgled some more. Kisame coughed some colon into the ground.Itachi turned around slowly. "You couldn't take that hit?"Itachi said. Kisame had a ugly look on his face. "Damn Itachi,you don't know your strength!"Kisame coughed. "Hmph,you'll live."said Itachi lowly again.

Back at Orochimaru's base,he wailed wailed while in his bed. "Gurrr...YAHHHHHH,"yelled Orochimaru."I can't take this hell any longer!" Kabuto went to get more medicine.Orochimaru thought to himself. "I should be quick,but careful about Sasuke's training.This pain is going on too long!ARGHHHHHH!"he wailed some more. Kabuto came back into the room. "Here,this should ease the pain a little longer."he said. Orochimaru drank and gulped. "Next time,get the better stuff.That helps better."Orochimaru said weakened. Sasuke stood behind the wall.Listening to every word going on. "So,he wants to take my body,huh?Then I'll kill him quickly."he whispered. He walked off when Kabuto was leaving the room. "No.I won't let Orochimaru take my body,"thought Sasuke."This is what probably happened with everyone else around here." While Sasuke was walking away,Kabuto peeked around the courner. "Hmmm..."he thought.

"So,Shitaka really wasn't killed,and she safely returned?"Ino asked strangely. They were at Ino's visiting her. "Um,yeah.Why do you ask some questions like that?"said Sakura. Ino paid no attention. "Who would've known Sasuke's brother killed his clan.For unkown reasons!"Ino got frustrated. Shitaka couldn't keep much of her mind off it,too. "I think the best thing for me is to find Itachi,and maybe he's willing to talk it out."Shitaka thought. Ino brought over some desserts. "Don't you guys think Sasuke should do something about this,"said Ino biting into her food."That probably explains the reason he's so dark." Shitaka spoke. "About that...um...Sasuke left the village and turned evil."Shitaka said gulping her food. Ino gasped. "Its too suprising for me,too."Sakura frowned. "But...but why?I never expected."Ino thought. "Ino,are you okay?"asked Sakura.


	4. We talk

Shitaka Uchiha chapter 4

Ino came back into the world. "Oh,yeah,I'm okay." "Hmmmm...Sasuke...he's a big mystery..."Sakura thought. The three girls didn't speak for the rest of the day.Next day,Shitaka was talking to Sakura on her plans. "WHAT!?ARE YOU CRAZY,"shouted Sakura. "You won't last five seconds doing that!" Not to far,Kakashi and Guy was listening to the conversation. "Kakashi,I know you feel bright inside with this girl,"smiled Guy."I think I know what your thinking." Kakashi looked into his book. "Hmmm?What did you say?"asked Kakashi. Guy fell onto the roof with impact. "Hey,hey.Be thoughtful of the people under you."Kakashi said. He did one of those pervy laughs when he looks into his pervy books Jiraiya makes. "Kakashi,I bet you only care for those books than life itself!"Guy complained. "No,I just need a break."Kakashi put in. "Well,What about Shitaka's training,"added Guy."You know she probably needs improving." "Yeah,she probably does.We'll see what Sakura does with her."Kakashi said softley. He did one of those pervy laughs again.

Shitaka and Sakura were out shopping. "So tell me again why you wanna know where Sasuke is."said Sakura. "You know it'll be the best for both of us,so I'll see how he reacts when he sees me!"Shitaka said happily. Sakura did a low laugh. "Wait 'till he sees me!He'll drop dead for me!"Sakura laughed. "No!I don't mean it like that,"Shitaka said."I just want him to come back." Sakura stopped the happy stuff. "You think Lady Tsunade will approve?"asked Sakura. "Tsunade?Who's Tsunade?"Shitaka asked back. "Oh,she's the new Hokage."Sakura answered. "Since when?"Shitaka asked again. "Well,It was when the chunnin exams were coming to an end.That Orochimaru attacked the village,and killed the Hokage.So,Naruto and Jiraiya went on a journey to find Tsunade.She approved,and came back to be Hokage."explained Sakura. Shitaka stared with her mouth open. "Its the truth."Sakura put in. They kept walking. "Many things happened while I was gone.I wish I could've helped.That probably would've prevented Sasuke from leaving."Shitaka moaned. Sakura thought of what to say. "Don't worry,we'll bring 'em back"smiled Sakura with her thumbs up. Shitaka felt some hope after that.

"Kakashi,all their doing is talking and shopping.What can we learn from this?"Guy asked franticly. "Hmmm,hmmm,hmmmmm..."Kakashi hummed. "KAKASHI!I asked you a question!"yelled Guy. He made Kakashi drop his book. "C'mon Guy,you made me loose my page."Kakashi said picking up his book. "Are you serious,more serious about that book than Shitaka?!"Guy asked frustratingly. "Guy,we're friends and all,but this is my only major break for today,"Kakashi said."So chill." Guy looked at Kakashi with steam coming out of his ears.He was about yell something when Kakashi got up.He stopped steaming then,hoping that Kakashi would do something helpful. Kakashi stretched a little. "Ahhh,"yawned Kakashi."End of chapter 12."he said relaxing. "KAKASHIIIII!"Guy blurted. Kakashi turned around. "I am so gonna teach you a lesson,Kakashi.On not to slack off!"growled Guy. Guy raised his sleeve up and balled up his fist. "Uh,oh,"Kakashi sighed."Time to go." But Kakashi got attacked by Guy too quickley. "Ouch...hey...stop Guy!"Kakashi mumbled under the beatings of Guy. Although,they forgot about Shitaka and Sakura. "Sakura,if I want to bring back Sasuke,I need some more training,"Shitaka said."Will you train me Sakura?" Sakura was suprised,but agreed.

Later,Shitaka and Sakura found a nice training field. "Now Shitaka,the way of the Kunoichi is quite difficult,or easy."said Sakura. Just then,a shadow leaped into the training field.Sakura and Shitaka looked back with terrified looks on their faces. "Hello,Shitaka,"said the shadow."We'll begin your training here." Shitaka,suprised,put a big smile on her face. "SHITAKA!"called Sakura. "Kakashi!"smiled Shitaka. It was Kakashi alright. "Kakashi,I'm was hoping I would see you sometime."Shitaka said. "I've been over hearing your conversation nearby while you guys were shopping."Kakashi said softly. "Shitaka,I thought you were training with me!"growled Sakura. "Its alright Sakura.She'll know more training with me."Kakashi said. Sakura was a little offended.This time,steam was coming out of her head. "Please,"Kakashi moaned."I just got out of a fight with guy." Sakura didn't listen.She charged full force at Kakashi.Except,he blocked it off catching her charging fist. "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"Kakashi yelled. Sakura turned around,only to catch a glimps of Kakashi. "YEEEEOWWWW!"wailed Sakura. She flew into the air screaming,and landing with a hard thud on the ground. "Sorry about that,Shitaka.Sakura really must've wanted a person to teach,"Kakashi said softly."Now,lets get started."

5 hours passed,and Shitaka and Kakashi were still training. "Shitaka,your almost done with your first phase of the advance basics,"Kakashi huffed."You can do it." Shitaka and Kakashi were fighting.Shitaka was scratched up,but not bleeding. "Man,he's good.I'll have to think twice as hard."thought Shitaka. Then,she had a plan.She used her own jutsu,palm destruction.A jutsu that when she focus' her chakra with the air,and releases wind blows with impact.Kakashi jumped into the air.Shitaka threw kunai and shuriken on top and the bottom of Kakashi's surroundings.But,Kakashi flipped away from the shuriken,and caught the kunai with two of his fingers.Shitaka jumped up fast,with chakra in her hands.She was about to push on Kakashi's chest with the chakra covering her hands.She picked that move up from a friend.


	5. Kakashi's training

shitaka uchiha chapter 5

flashback

Neji and Hinata were training while Shitaka was watching. "In the future,I want to be a strong ninja.A ninja that can save mostly anyone and anything."Shitaka thought. She activated the sharingan to copy the moves of the two Hyuuga's fighting. "Yahhh!"shouted Neji. Hinata,so far,was only dodging. "C'mon Hinata,you need confidence."said Neji gasping for air. Hinata's father was also watching them train.But,he was mostly looking at Shitaka. "That girl really is something else,"Hiashi thought."By copying these moves down,she could use them for evil." Shitaka was feeling proud of herself,thinking she was unique.

Shitaka was getting closer and closer to Kakashi. "The Hyuuga style.Not bad."Kakashi thought. POW!She hit the shadow water clone's chest.Shitaka dropped to the ground.She used a large amount a chakra during that training.Kakashi came out of hiding to speak to Shitaka. "Hmmm,you trained very well today,"smiled Kakashi."Why don't you get some rest." Later that day,Shitaka spoke back to Naruto. "What?!He's training you but not me?"Naruto got mad. "Hey,I did just get back to the village.I missed out on a lot of things,so I guess he's training me for a special reason."Shitaka said. "If he got some time to train you,why not me?!"Naruto asked angrily. "Naruto,chill out,"Shitaka said."Maybe he'll train you sometime later." Naruto didn't believe it,though.The next day,Kakashi was waiting out in the training field reading one of his pervy books.He turned around to see Shitaka arriving. "Ah,good for you to come,"he said."You had a good rest?" Soon,they got to the technique part soon. "Shitaka,I remember yesterday you had your chakra covering both your hands,so I will teach you this special jutsu." Shitaka had her eyes wide open and a smile on her face. "Really?You'll teach me?"Shitaka asked. "I think your ready.So,yes,I will."Kakashi answered. "YES!"shouted Shitaka. She jumped on Kakashi and hugged him. "Okay,okay.Shitaka."Kakashi said softly. Shitaka hopped off Kakashi. "What are you going to teach me?"she asked.

"Its called chidori,"Kakashi said."Its a kind of difficult thing to master,but you'll learn it soon." Just then,Shitaka saw Kakashi stare into the morning sky. "Kakashi,whats the matter?"Shitaka asked. "Hmmm...I taught it to Sasuke not too long ago.I wonder what he's doing with it right now."answered Kakashi softly. Shitaka couldn't help but to think what Sasuke's doing right now. "Well,enough waiting.Let's get to training."Kakashi smiled. "Right!"Shitaka said with power. Kakashi taught her into the afternoon. "One more time,Shitaka,"Kakashi urged."You can do it." Shitaka gathered her chakra one more time. "Concentrate,concentrate."thunk Shitaka. The chakra flowed in her hand like small bolt of lightning. "CHIDORI!"she yelled. Her hand approched the tree trunk.BANG!With such force,the tree trunk showed a gaping hole.The chakra in Shitaka's hand stopped flowing.She almost fell on her face,but caught herself. "Well done,Shitaka,"Kakashi said."You learned the chidori." Shitaka looked up and laughed.She fell to the ground. "She's just learning the chidori,though.She'll get used to it in no time."thought Kakashi. He took her back to her apartment.

The next day,she awoke with a startled look. "Kaka-"she paused. Shitaka looked around the room.She just remembered she had to go to training.She got dressed and headed to the training field,but Kakashi was no where to be seen. "What.Kakashi?"she pondered. Sakura came into the field. "Kakashi is out on a mission,so he told me to train you while he was gone."Sakura said. Sakura started teaching Shitaka everything she knew. "Man,I already know this stuff."Shitaka thought. At last,training was over.It only took 3 hours of the day time. "Sakura,is there anybody who knows more than you?"Shitaka asked. Sakura thought a second.This time,she looked into the sky. "Huh?Whats the matter?"asked Shitaka. Shitaka then knew what Sakura was about to say. "Yes,there was somebody greater than the Kunoichi.He was born into it,but was too great for the clan."Sakura explained. "Who was he?"Shitaka asked softly. "His name was Kaishu.Some people say he was a livivng legend at a young age."Sakura explained more.

"How?"Shitaka asked again. "When he was born into the family,the kunoichi were using too much chakra resources at that time.One day,my dead friends father unleashed a horrible,unknown demon into the world.Just like Naruto,that demon is placed inside him.I'm his fraternal twin,"Sakura explained."Just a few weeks before the chunnin exams started,the hokage sent him on a mission to see how great he was,but he never came back." Shitaka listened carefully. "Is there anything else?"she asked. "Since he had that demon inside him,he was a top ninja in the academy,even over Sasuke."Sakura answerd. Suddenly,Shitaka remembered who this person was. "I remember now,"said Shitaka."Hardly anyone knew about that demon except me,you,Ino and the rest of the girls." Sakura smiled."I thought you would remember."


	6. Kaishu the ninja legend

Shitaka Uchiha chapter 6

flashback

It was a bright sunny morning in Kaishu and Sakura's house.They were about to leave for the academy,when a knock came on the door. "Who's there?"asked Sakura. Kaishu walked over to the door and opened it.It was Shitaka. "C'mon guys,your gonna be late if you don't hurry!"rushed Shitaka. "We're almost ready!We're almost ready!"said Sakura hurrying. Kaishu turned back around to his room.Shitaka stared at him.She stared at him like he just walked bt her wearing expensive,good smelling colone. "Earth to Shitaka!"snapped Sakura. She was snapping with her fingers. "Huh,wha!"said Shitaka. "Your just staring at Kaishu like...weirdly."Sakura put in. Shitaka looked down blushing. "Shitak-"Sakura was interrupted. "C'mon,Mishima,and Narako is waiting!"blurted Shitaka. She ran out the door.Later,Kaishu and Sakura caught up with Shitaka,Mishima,and Narako. "Sakura,why is Kaishu all mysterious like?"asked Narako. Sakura just looked at him,then turned back the other way. "Hmph.I don't even know."answered Sakura. "You gotta know,"said Mishima."You live wit him." Suddenly,a large bell rang in the air. "Oh no,"the three girl said."We're late!" Sakura looked over to Kaishu.He was gone. "Lets go,girls.Kaishu is at the academy."Sakura said.

By the time they got there,Iruka was waiting for them.When they walked into the classroom,he looked at them with a scary look.Kiba,and Shikamaru were suprised they were late. "Man,this is the first time I've seen the girls late."mumbled Shikamaru to Kiba. "Yeah,I wonder what Iruka's gonna do to them!"snickered Kiba. Iruka began to talk. "Girls,this is the first I've seen you late.Kaishu got here in time,almost at the last minute,but you got here 5 minutes late,"Iruka began."So I'll let you off this time." The girls,Kiba,and Shikamaru did a silent gasp. "What!He's gonna let them off,but all of the time,not us?!"Kiba squeeked. "Just chill and relax,Kiba,"Shikamaru said."We'll see what happens to them next time." Later thet day,Iruka wanted to see how well the kids were paying attention. "Okay,um...how about Kaishu and Sasuke."Iruka picked. Some of the girls started gasping,while others whispered to one another. "Remember,a quick strategy needs to be thunk up quickly,"reminded Iruka."START!" Sasuke bent down on his knees thinking,while Kaishu stood and closed his eyes.Then,Sasuke had the plan.He attacked Kaishu head on,but when Kaishu opened his eyes,he was about to catch Sasuke's fist.Sasuke wasn't about to punch,but sweep Kaishu off his feet.He was succesful at sweeping him off his feet,but Kaishu caught himself and spun around on the ground kicking Sasuke in the face. "Go Sasuke!"shouted Ino. But she wasn't sure who to root for.Sasuke caught himself with his hand.Focusing his chakra,he stood up in a straight hand stand.Kaishu ran up to him,and Sasuke started kicking like a pro.Suddenly,Kaishu stopped.Sasuke couldn't focus his chakra any longer,because the fear of being hit,or breaking the floor.Kaishu used his chakra to push the air.The air knocked down Sasuke. "Damn,this is not a good strategy."he thought. He jumped back up trying to push past the wind.The wind stopped,and Sasuke looked forward only to be hit by Kaishu. "BREAK!"said Iruka. Kaishu passed the strategy grade.Iruka eyed him suspiciously.

After class,Iruka reported Kaishu's actions in class. "Sir,I think he may be one of a kind."Iruka said. The hokage paused for a second. "Yes,Something unseen in years of Konaha,"the Hokage said."But suppose he didn't have that spirit in him?" Iruka opened his eyes wide. "So you want it to be taken out of him?"he asked nervously. "No,no.We could use a person like him,"the Hokage answered."Report again after seeing incredible things from this child." Iruka bobbed his head and left the room.In the training field,Kaishu,Mishima,Sakura,Ino,and Narako were doing some after school training. "Kaishu,you were awsome!"Narako burst out. She had a little crush on him. "Kaishu,if you aren't busy,maybe we could do some shopping?"Mishima asked Nervously. She was shy around Kaishu. Sakura just stared like crazy at them,while Ino,trying to hide it,was getting jealous inside. "What do you say,Kaishu."Narako and Mishima asked. "No thanks."he silently said. The two girls fell on the ground. "Okay,how about later?"they asked. Kaishu didn't answer to that.Ino was feeling happy inside her head. "Ha,ha,yes!"she thought. "Ino,I know your hiding it."smiled Sakura. Ino turned around with her hands over her mouth. "What're you talking about?"Ino gulped. Sakura did a small laugh. "NO!Your wrong,"snapped Ino."Don't even think like that!"

Then,Choji,Shikamaru,Kiba,and Lee came into the field. "Hmph.Girls..."Shikamru mumbled. Sakura's ear twitched. "And what!You got a problem with THEM!"Sakura shouted. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No,its just I don't wanna be around them."He snorked. Sakura sometimes had a problem with shikamaru. "Kaishu,what're ya hangin' around with these girls for."Kiba asked. Kaishu looked at him. "They were going to do some training,so I decided to join."He answered. "Aww,these girls can't do anything special."Kiba added. Ino,Sakura,Mishima,and Narako turned around and gave Kiba a bad look. "Well its true."Kiba frowned. Ino balled her fist up,and started punching her hand hard. "Do you know what happens to boys that get into trouble.Like you?"growled Ino. Before Kiba could say a word,they attacked. "ARGGHH,AHHH!"wailed Kiba. Akamaru got thrown into a nearby lake.Kaishu glared at the girls fighting. "Well,I'm going home."Kaishu said. The girls stopped fighting with Kiba. "You girls know how to pack a punch."Kiba squeeked. "If you girls were paying attention,Kaishu went home."Shikamaru said.


	7. Kaishu the ninja legend pt2

Shitaka Uchiha chapter 7

"Yeah,We probably do need to stop here."Shitaka said.

The other girls agreed,gave Kiba a nasty look,and went home.

"Darn!I was so close to go on a date with Kaishu!"Narako blurted.

"Yeah,he never accepts a date,even in a good state."added Sakura.

"He's always been like this,"Mishima frowned."Why doesn't he take the fact he's cute,fine,and sex-"Mishima was interrupted.

"Hey!You aren't the only one with some feelings for him!"Ino shouted. The other girls smiled and then laughed.Sakura was then surprised to hear that from Ino.

"Ino,I told you you couldn't hold it back!"Sakura then started to laugh. Ino looked right to left at the girls.She then started to get annoyed by the laugh.BONK!To stop their laughter,she hit them all on the top of the head.They fell altogether on the ground.Inno let out a faint hmph,and walked away.

"That should teach you girls I not only have feelings for Kaishu,but also Sasuke."Ino called out from the distance.

The girls moaned as they got back on their feet.

"Man,Ino is more herder than Narako."Shitaka said. Narako looked over to Narako.

"What'd you SAY?!"Narako asked with force.

"No,no.No offense!"Shitaka pleaded. Narako didn't listen anyway.They got into a fight like Kiba and the girls.Sakura and Mishima just glared at them like crazy.

"Huh,well I'm going home Sakura.Seeya."Mishima waved. Sakura waved back.Then she looked at Narako and Shitaka.

"They'll be okay."Sakura mumbled. She went home to take a good rest.Later,Kaishu and Sakura went to bed.Sakura looked over to Kaishu,who was just staring at the roof.She then began to wonder whats in Kaishu's mind.

"Man,what boys think..."Sakura thought. She closed her eyes to sleep.Then,she woke up later suddenly.

"Man,I totally need sleeping pills."Sakura said quietly holding here forehead. She got out of bed to take some,then she saw that the curtains of the balcony door was open.She walked over to pull them open more,revealing Kaishu.

"Kaishu?"Sakura squeeked. She stepped outside with him.

"Kaishu,what are you doing out here so late at night."Sakura asked. She then saw that blank expression on his face.

"Kai-shu."she said worrying. "Sakura,do you know do the reason why people are born?"Kaishu asked. Sakura shaked her head.

"No,I don't."Sakura answered. Kaishu proceeded. "There's sometimes in the world why I feel so...so sad,"Kaishu said."Why do I even have this thing inside of me." Kaishu felt his tears coming.Sakura took his head and hugged him.

"I just wanted to be a ordinary kid in the village.But now I'm guessing I have to be a major hero."continued Kaishu.

"Is that the reason why you don't talk much?"Sakura asked. Kaishu nodded his head like he wasn't nodding at all,but Sakura felt it.Next morning,was Friday.A test was supposed to be done about strategy.

"Remember kids,no cheating."Iruka reminded. Kiba was actually trying to cheat secretly.He was sitting right behind Kaishu.

"Ha ha!No sweat!Kaishu won't have a clue who cheated off his test."Kiba thought happily. Iruka saw that smile on Kiba's face.He knew what to do after the test.When the test was done,he handed them back out.

"What?!An F!"Kiba snapped. Iruka shaked his head in shame.

"I said no cheating."Iruka reminded again. Kiba let his head fall on his desk like a rock.Sakura was happy with Kaishu's grade.

"Wow,an A ,"Sakura smiled."Good job." Kaishu looked at his grade.He thought,

"This was an easy test." Naruto,Shikamaru,and Choji didn't do so good,neither.

"Kiba,Shikamaru,Naruto,and Choji,I want all of you to stay after class."Iruka said. The boys were in shock.

"WHAT!All of us?!"they shouted. Iruka nodded his head.But he was more concerned about Kaishu.

"This is another amazing thing happening,"Iruka thought."I'll report this right away." Later,school was out.Kaishu was walking home with Sakura,Mishima,Narako,Ino,but Shitaka decided to stay.

"Shitaka,you're still trying to be like them?"Ino asked. Shitaka seemed like she didn't listen.Ino dropped the idea of asking and walked on.

"Kaishu,you're no ordinary ninja."Sakura said.

"Yeah!You're like an anbu!"Narako added.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."Kaishu said suddenly. The girls,except Sakura,all went back a little.

"What was that for?"asked Mishima. Kaishu just walked on.

"Ah,just look at him walking off."Mishima blushed. Narako could see it on her face.

"No you idiot!I saw him walk off first!" "What are you talking about,"Mishima asked."Everybody saw him walk off." Mishima and Narako had a rivalry back then.At the Hokage's place,after Naruto,Choji,Kiba,and Shikamaru escaped,Iruka reported Kaishu's A to the hokage.

"Yes,Well send him on the mission."the hokage said weezing a little. He had that pipe in his mouth.Iruka left the room after the agrrement.Suddenly,Iruka started to have second thought's about sending him on that mission,but he was already out the room and down the hallway.At Kaishu's and Sakura's house,Kaishu knew something was going to happen.

"Kaishu,I never seen you like this before,"Sakura said."Is it about last night?" Kaishu then looked up at the sky.Three black dots appeared,and they got closer,and closer.They were anbu's.

"Sakura,this is what I was afraid of."Kaishu pointed at the sky. Sakura looked,too.The anbu's landed on the ground.


	8. A year later

Shitaka Uchiha chapter 8

Sakura gasped in shock to see the anbu's.

"The hokage wants to see this child."said an anbu.

"He's going on a mission,and he'll probably come back soon."another anbu said. Sakura stared with a blank expression.

"A mission?What kind a of mission?"Sakura asked. The anbu looked at each other.

"Sorry,but we're not allowed to give off to much information."one anbu answered. Sakura was about to tell this to her parents,when an anbu put genjutsu on her.Her eyes closed slowly,and she fell to the ground asleep.Then they eyed Kaishu who was just staring at the ground.

"Let's go,kid."an anbu said. Kaishu stepped beside them ready to go.They transported from a cloud of smoke back to the hokage's place.Sakura just lay there asleep.Before the anbu went for Kaishu,they informed his parents about it.Later,at night,Sakura awoke like she was startled.She said part of Kaishu's name,but he was no where to be seen.She told her parents,but they already knew.Days past,and Kaishu never came back each day past.Sakura hoped each day he would return,but never did.

back to future

Shitaka and Sakura sat there.Shitaka now knew the reason why Kaishu was gone.

"Sakura,I'm so sorry."Shitaka said.

"Ah,its you I'm supposed to be sorry for.Your whole clan got killed."Sakura put in. The two friends both smiled at each other.

"Plus,you don't have to keep it in,I know my training sucked."Sakura smiled. Shitaka was surprised.

"Oh,good,because I thought you were going to go off at me."Shitaka said relieved.

"So I decided to let Kakashi keep training you."Sakura added. Shitaka was happy there was going to be no more interruptions from Sakura in her training.Kakashi returned from his mission the next day.

"Phew,sorry for that,It was a very importanat mission,"Kakashi panted."Now,let's continue." Shitaka and Kakashi trained their hardest.Two weeks passed,and Naruto was about to leave to train with Jiraiya.

"Well,Shitaka,Naruto is about to leave,you wanna go see him?"Kakashi asked. Shitaka nodded her head with excitement.Everybody wnted to see Naruto.

"Naruto,say your goodbye's before you go."Jiraiya said. Naruto turned back.All his friends were heading towards him.Naruto felt the happiness,and began to cry tears of joy.

"I promise to you all I'll work extra hard!"Naruto exclaimed. Many people waved,said their goodbye's,and just looked with smiles on their faces.

"Okay Naruto,enough time spent.Let's go."Jiraiya said. Naruto and Jiraiya left the village.It soon became quiet not to long then.

"You know you'll have to train hard too,right?"Kakashi asked. Shitaka was eager to get stronger.She wanted the same thing Naruto wanted.To bring back Sasuke.

"Right!So let's not waste anymore time."Shitaka said. They headed back to the training field.At the akatsuki base,some business was going on.

"So,you want revenge and world peace?"the akastuki leader asked. The new member nodded his head.The akatsuki leader eyed the new member.

"Kaishu is you name,right?"the leader asked again.

"Yeah,Kaishu is my name."the new member answered. The leader let out an small heh.

"WelcomeKaishu,the chakra spirit wielder,"the leader said."By the way,my name is Pain." Kaishu formed a smile on his face.

"Kaishu,I'll put you on guard of the base."Pain said looking at him a little evil. Kaishu agreed,and Pain gave him the ring.Kaishu walked out the room.Pain smiled after he left the room.

"With this boy,we probably won't need the other spirits."Pain thought.

Back at Konaha,Shitaka and Kakashi trained like never before.They both had their sharingan activated,fighting like pro's.

"WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"Kakashi shouted. Shitaka did the same thing.Both the dragons clashed into each other,sprinkling water like rain.Shitaka made sure she copied down these attacks.In a few months,Kakashi had another mission.

"Well Shitaka,"Kakashi sighed."It lloks like I have another mission." Shitaka felt down.

"Thats why I made training preparations with you and the hokage."Kakashi added. Shitaka looked up with happiness.

"Me with the hokage,"Shitaka asked."Is it true?"

"Sakura's doing it too."Kakashi said. Shitaka jumped with joy.She hugged Kakashi.

"Okay,Shitaka.You know what I said about these hugs."moaned Kakashi. Soon,Kakashi left for his mission.Shitaka headed happily to the hokage's place.

"Tsunade,I'm here!" Shitaka called.

Sakura just stood there in the empty office room. Shitaka seemed confused.

"Sakura,you wanna tell me why Tsunade isn't here?" Shitaka asked.

Sakura didn't hear Shitaka. She was mostly thinking of Kaishu.

"Heelooo,Sakura." Shitaka said.

Sakura awoke from her imagination.

"Oh,sorry Shitaka. What was your question again?" Sakura asked.

Shitaka told her the qustion again.

"Oh yeah. Lady Tsunade went out doing something. She said she'd be back shortly." Sakura answered.

Shitaka then looked blank faced. She was really looking forward to this training. Just then,Shizune came in.

"Oh,your Shitaka,right?" Shizune asked gasping.

"Yeah,I'm Shitaka." Shitaka answered.

Shizune still was gasping for breath. "Lady Tsunade wants to send you on a mission," Shizune said. "It should be fairly easy with some friends."

Shitaka was surprised to hear about her going on a mission.

"What type of mission is it?" Shitaka asked.

"I don't know,but Lady Tsunade is waiting at the gate. Before you go on the mission,you should gather up some friends." Shizune said gasping for air.

Shitaka nodded her head.

"C'mon Sakura,you're going with me." said Shitaka.

Sakura smiled. They exited the hokage's room looking for team mates. They met up with Ino.

"A mission,huh?" Ino said with an eyebrow up.

"Yeah,there's no time to lose. I'm sure Tsunade is getting impatient." Sakura added.

Ino thought for a while.She kept thinking,and thinking,and thinking.

"GAH! Come to me when you made your mind!" Shitaka shouted.

They headed over to Shikamaru's place.

"Yeah,just let me get ready." Shikamaru said.

After Shikamaru was ready,they headed over to the Hyuuga's. Kiba and Shino were there.

"Hmm? Did you come to visit,too?" Kiba asked.

Shitaka shaked her head.

"No,I want Neji to go on my mission." Shitaka answered.

"What? I just got back from a devastating mission." Neji put in.

Shitaka's eyes went over to Kiba. Kiba jumped.

"Hey,don't look at me! I just got back,too!" Kiba said.

"Then where are we going to get a team mate?" Shitaka asked desperatly.

"I'll join," Shino said. "I haven't been on one since forever."

Shitaka,Sakura,and Shikamaru smiled. When they were about to leave,Hinata called out.

"Guys,I want to join!" Hinata called.

The team turned around. Hinata got nervous.

"Well...if its okay with you..." She mumbled.

Shitaka smiled.

"Well,c'mon then!"

Hinata got ready and they set out on the mission. Tsunade scolded them a little,which scared them a little. Finally,they went on their mission. When they came back,a year past.


	9. Welcome back

Shitaka Uchiha chapter 9

After the mission,a rough year passed for the team. Hinata had an broken arm,Sakura had some minor scratches on her,Shikamaru was okay,Shino also was okay,and Shitaka also had some minor scratches.

"Ahhh! Do you guys smell that fresh air?" smiled Shitaka.

The others had to admit,being back to the leaf village was great. Hinata was looking forward to seeing Naruto.

"Guys,I'm going to look for Naruto." Hinata said.

"Have fun!" Shitaka smiled.

Hinata walked off into Konaha.

"I don't think she'll have any luck finding Naruto," said Sakura. "Have you ever noticed?"

The others thunk for a while. They soon realized it,too.

"Heh,something tells me he's not even her." Shitaka said giggling a bit.

"Well guys,I'm off to tell this to my friends." Shino said walking off.

"I'm gonna wait for Naruto." Sakura said.

"And I'll report this to the hokage!" Shitaka smiled.

She headed all the way to the hokage's place. She was surprised to see two ninja blocking the entrance.

"Sorry,but the hokage is in an important meeting. You'll have to come back later." One of the men said.

Shitaka seemed confused.

"But why? Tsunade promised me she'd take my report the day I got back." Shitaka said.

"You have been gone a year,so many things can come up in a year." the other ninja stated.

Shitaka was a little disappointed. She was really looking forward to this day. Anyway,she dropped the idea for now and headed to relax in her apartment. The manager smiled as Shitaka walked in the lobby.

"Back from your mission,eh?" the manager asked.

Shitaka nodded her head.

"I haven't seen Naruto yet." the manager added.

"Oh really? Lets look forward to his arrival then." Shitaka said.

His arrival came very shortly. Naruto returned with Jiraiya,and was so excited to see the village. He ran up on a nearby pole and shouted,

"Naruto is back everyone!"

Sakura came to see him,and so did Konahamaru.

"Naruto,I've been working on my sexy jutsu really hard! Watch!" Konahamaru transformed into a very sexy,naked,seductive woman.

Naruto chuckled.

"Konahamaru,I'm not like that any more." Naruto said.

Sakura was impressed,and noticed how tall Naruto was.

"Oh,Naruto. You've changed."Sakura thought.

Suddenly,Naruto blurted,

"You need a more,MORE better sexy jutsu!" Naruto shouted. "And I'm the one that can teach it to you!"

"Yes,your mor-"Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura got red hot mad at Naruto,and with full force,punched the daylights out of him.

"You friggin' pervert!" snapped Sakura.

Naruto flew all the way to the same fence where he first got punched when the chunnin exams started. He also broke the same hole open.

"I came all this way to see you,but this is what I get?!" Sakura said.

Jiraiya was surprised at Sakura's strength.

"Goodness. She's like a second Tsunade." He thought.

After waiting,Shitaka headed back over to the hokage's place.

"May I go in now?" Shitaka asked.

The two ninja's looked at each other.

"She should be done in a little while."answered a ninja.

Shitaka got a little furious. She turned around and stomped her way down the steps. While she was stepping, she met up with Sakura.

"Why are you stomping down these steps? And why do you look sp mad?" Sakura asked.

"Those ninja's up there won't let anybody in, because they say Tsunade is in a meeting."Shitaka answered.

Sakura knew something like this was going to happen.

"I know it sucks. We have a whole lot of training to do, and don't have much time for it," Sakura said. "I guess things around here did get more difficult."

Shitaka agreed, but she never quite knew what Sakura was talking about. Tsunade was in her meeting talking about some criminal with a curse mark.

"Hmmm, he's from the Uchiha clan like that Shitaka girl. Tell me more." Tsunade said.

"Not only he's from the Uchiha clan,but he's related to Shitaka. He's her uncle." an anbu explained.

"The really bad thing is that he's with Orochimaru right now." another anbu put in.

"Orochimaru is using him as an experiment,eh?" Tsunade asked.

The anbu's nodded their head.

"Damn that Orochimaru. He's gone far enough." Tsunade thought.

"We'll give you more news as soon as we get it." the anbu's said.

They left the room. Tsunade didn't like the thought of Orochimaru. Her eyebrow twitched of every thought of him. She just then remembered her promise to train Sakura and Shitaka as she got back to the village.

"Sakura,please,I'm sorry!" Naruto begged.

Shitaka and Sakura were sitting on a bench while Naruto begged for forgiveness.

"No!" Sakura shook her head.


	10. The long awaited training

Shitaka Uchiha chapter 10

Naruto kept begging untill Sakura got so annoyed, she kicked him back over to the fence. Naruto moaned in pain.

"Goodness, Sakura might not need the training." thought Shitaka.

"I said no already!" shouted Sakura.

Just then, the two ninja's who were blocking the entrance to the hokage's place appeared.

"You two are Shitaka and Sakura, right?" asked a ninja.

Shitaka nodded her head with anger.

"My, what took ya so long?!" she asked fiercely.

"Hey, don't blame us, it was just our orders." a ninja answered.

Dropping the thought, Sakura and Shitaka went to the hokage's place.

"Sorry for the wait," Tsunade smiled. "I was in a meeting."

They got to their training soon. They finished it in three months.

"There, that should help with you. Just note, this training isn't for anything." Tsunade said.

"Hmm? I know you mean something by that, but what?"Shitaka asked.

Tsunade looked at Shitaka.

"I was in a meeting with the anbu about the curse mark..." Tsunade answered.

Shitaka gasped.

"What about it?" Shitaka asked again.

Tsunade looked down.

"Orochimaru not only has Sasuke-but your uncle, too." answered Tsunade.

Shitaka was stunned. It was like her body was strapped to a bed. Tsunade knew how she felt.

"We either kill your uncle, or kill Orochimaru." Tsuande sighed.

She went back to her office after the comment. Sakura then felt sorry for Shitaka.

"Your not sad, are you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm actually eager to face this situation."answered Shitaka.

Sakura bumped Shitaka.

"That's the spirit."she added.

Naruto appeared at the roughly beaten training field.

"Well, you guys sure made this place like a landfill." chuckled Naruto.

Then, Kakashi appeared.

"I've been spying on your training, and I gotta say bravo to both of you," Kakashi said. "So I want to see what you guys got."

"All three of us?"Shitaka asked.

Kakashi nodded his head. Suddenly, the three ninja swarmed around Kakashi, but it didn't scare him. He was ready. To get things started, Naruto threw two kunai knives and went head on to Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and tried to punch Naruto, but he jumped out the way. Sakura hopped over Naruto, and swung at Kakashi. She was successful, but it was a shadow clone. Shitaka used her sharingan to suspect where Kakashi went.

"Under you two!" she called.

Sakura punched the ground with such strength, rocks flew everywhere.

"Goodness, Tsunade must've not only taught you jutsu." Kakashi thought.

Shitaka did her own jutsu, but this time it was much more destructive. Kakashi turned his head slowly at the danger coming. BANG!!!! Kakashi dodged the attack, but the press of the air sent him flying in the air. Shitaka appeared behind him.

"Gotcha." she murmured.

"Not really."Kakashi said back.

He reached behind him and grabbed the shoulders of Shitaka. He flipped her over his shoulders and kicked her back to the ground, but that was a shadow clone. Kakashi turned around and kicked the air behind him. Sakura appeared from her own jutsu. She landed back into the water, while Shitaka came rushing to Kakashi after Sakura hit the ground. As Kakashi was about to put in his first hit, Naruto sped in the middle of the fight, and accidentally broke them up.

"Naruto, you messed me up!" shouted Shitaka.

"I know. Sorry."Naruto said.

Kakashi rushed towards them like a bullet. Naruto and Shitaka dodged out the way, and Sakura jumped out of the water ready to punch Kakashi.

"Take THIS!" she said.

Naruto and Shitaka thought Sakura puched Kakashi, but he pulled himself down just in time. He threw in a kick to put Sakura back in the water, but that didn't work. Sakura focused her chakra on Kakashi's foot and did Tsunade's heel drop on to him, but it was another shadow clone.

"Where'd he go now?" Shitaka asked.

The three ninjas looked around. At the sand village, Gaara was on his job as the kazekage. He had no thought that Deidara was on assault on him. To keep the guards down, he threw little explosive paper spiders on them. Gaara heard the explosions, and looked up into the sky. There was Deidara on his flying bird.

"You've messed with the wrong village, creep." Gaara growled.

"Creep? Look at you with that demon inside of you!"snapped Deidara.

Gaara was going to get finished with him quickly. He raised a huge bunch of sand at Deidara. Deidara used his bird to block of the attack and made another one. Gaara saw when he made the other one, and quickly threw some more sand at him. Of course, Deidara blocked it.

"You'll have to try better than that, creep!" called Deidara.

Gaara gotten so mad, he nearly made the building he was standing on collapse.

"SAND SPIKES!" he shouted.

Huge, painful looking sand spikes came from the ground. Deidara secretly gulped. He quickly reacted and flew out of the way, but a sand spike hit him. Gaara smiled with accomplishment. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Deidara flew popped up behind Gaara and knocked him out.

"Oh damn..." said Gaara dragging his words out.

Back at the leaf village, Kakashi's test was complete.

"Well, I guess my old tricks won't work much anymore." he said.

"You bet!"Naruto shouted.

A leaf ninja came into the seen. He looked at Shitaka.

"Are you Shitaka Uchiha?" he asked.

Shitaka nodded her head.

"The hokage wants to see you."

Shitaka and the ninja reported to the hokage's place. At the hokage's place, Tsunade was going to give out a mission.

"Shitaka," Tsunade started. "I want to tell you something about this curse mark."

Shitaka had a huge surprise feeling inside of her. She stared directly at the hokage since she mentioned the curse mark. Then, Tsunade continued.

"You may of heard about Uchiha Sasuke being given the curse mark by Orochimaru, but your not the only surviving member." she continued.

"Is it about Orochimaru? Do I have to go and save Sasuke?"Shitaka asked.

Tsunade started again.

"No. Your not ready to save Sasuke. He's heavily watched by Orochimaru."

"So what is my mission?" asked Shitaka.

Tsunade knew for a fact it wouldn't be easy letting the answer out, but she knew she had to do it.

"Its your uncle." said Tsunade.

Shitaka's eyes widened. She thought a gust of wind really hit her. Tsunade started again.

"Orochimaru has your uncle in his clutches, and he's been hypnotized mentally." added Tsunade.

"So he's not all evil?"asked Shitaka.

Tsunade started to developed a laughing feeling inside.

"Not really," Tsunade said. "But I'm guessing when he's broken from that jutsu, he'll probably still want power."

Shitaka tried to gulp something down, but it was too difficult. Her throat felt caved in for some reason. Finally, she was able to gulp it down.

"Your probably thinking why I want you to go on this dangerous mission." said Tsunade.

Shitaka bobbed her head.

"I have my reasons. For now, I'll assign you your team mates."added Tsunade.

Shitaka was thinking how happy it would be for her team mates to be Saskura and Naruto, but she was wrong. Sakura and Naruto walked in the room suddenly.

"You called for us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you two are assigned a mission."Tsunade answered.

Shitaka's heart filled with delight as she heard the news. Tsunade continued.

"Sakura and Naruto, you two will meet your team leader soon."she said.

Shitaka gasped with surprise.

"I thought they were going with my mission?" Shitaka said.

"Not really," said Tsunade, "They have another mission to take care of."

Shitaka hated being apart from her friends, but also didn't want to miss out on saving her uncle.


End file.
